Behind the Shadow
by Chic White
Summary: Cuplikan cerita hidupku di balik bayangan.../Short/Obito centric


Author : Chic White

Tittle : Behind The Shadow

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rate : T

Main Chara : Obito U.

Summary : Cuplikan cerita hidupku di balik bayangan

Warning : Seperti biasa semua kekurangan ada di fanfic ini. Yang utama typos，akibat SKS yang author jalani. Obito centric

Behind The Shadow © Chic White

Obito's PoV

Aku Obito Uchiha. Tak sulit untuk mengetahui yang mana aku dari sekian banyak murid alumni KHs. Seorang pemuda berumur 19 tahun，mahasiswa Roush University，berambut hitam bermanik kelam. Mahasiswa calon eksekutif，penerus Uchiha Inc.

Kalau boleh memilih sih，aku tidak mau menjadi eksekutif. Dari dulu aku tak pernah tertarik pada dunia eksekutif. Lebih menarik dunia fotografi，menurutku. Tapi aku takkan bisa menolak permintaan kakek Madara yang lebih pas disebut perintah itu. Mau minta bantuan pada ayah dan ibu? Terlalu berharap! Mereka takkan perduli dengan asumsi dan pemikiranku.

Orangtua yang baik，bukan?

"Hey Tob! Gak pulang?"tanya seorang temanku yang bernama Deidara.

"Iya sebentar lagi."ucapku.

"Duluan ya! Dagh!"pamit Dei.

Ah... Temanku yang satu itu，yang selalu memanggilku Tobi. Betapa beruntungnya ia. Walaupun anak angkat，tapi dia benar-benar disayangi orangtuanya itu.

Sedangkan aku? Lupakan! Malas aku memikirkannya.

Kutatap arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku. Pukul 20.00. Waktunya kembali ke apartemenku.

Aku berdiri di atas balkon apartemenku. Memandang ke segala hal yang bisa dijadikan tumpuan pandanganku. Cukup membosankan jika aku belum bisa tidur seperti ini. Jam juga sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Jadi，apa yang bisa kulakukan agar rasa bosan ini terusir dari jiwaku?

"Ahaha terimakasih Kakashi!"

Aku tertegun. Suara ini tak asing di telingaku. Kutatap ke arah taman di bawah sana. Oh lihat! Pendengaranku benar. Itu Rin dan... Kakashi.

"Cih..."

Mereka masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Teman yang baik! Bahkan menyebut kata 'teman' agak absurd rasanya.

Dahulu kami adalah teman sepermainan. Rin，aku sudah mencintainya dari SMP. Kelas 1 SMA aku berhasil membeberkan perasaanku. Membuang jauh-jauh gengsi tinggi yang diturunkan Uchiha dan mengunci sejenak sifat asliku yang benar2 konyol agar terlihat romantis di depan banyak orang. Rin menerimaku. Aku sangat senang.

Tak bertahan lama. Ya，hubungan kami tak bertahan lama. Rin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kakashi. Dia menerimaku agar menarik perhatian Kakashi. Membuatnya cemburu dengan mengorbankanku sebagai umpan. Dia berhasil. Mereka jadian.

Tebak apa? Rin maupun aku belum mengakhiri hubungan kami dan malah semakin mesra dengan Kakashi. Dia seakan tak pernah mau mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

Bahkan Kakashi，sahabatku saja tidak merasa bersalah. Kami mulai menjauh sejak saat itu.

Tidak! Aku yang menjauh. Ayolah... Siapa yang terima jika dijadikan umpan perasaan dan setelahnya dibuang dan dilupakan begitu saja?

Menyebalkannya perasaan ini terus bergelayut manja dalam benakku. Aku ingin melupakan Rin! Tapi tak bisa. Perasaanku sudah terlalu dalam padanya. Aku tak bisa berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Rasa kecewaku terlalu mudah dikalahkan oleh perasaan absurd nan abstrak ini. Cinta. Hah!

Banyak yang bilang cinta itu penting dalam suatu hubungan. Tapi tidak dengan Uchiha. Lama-lama aku tak mau terlahir di keluarga ini. Menuntut segalanya dengan sebuah kesempurnaan. Sampai hal terkecil sekalipun! Aku rela bertukar dengan siapapun agar terbebas dari jeratan ini.

Sekolah，teman，gaya，bahkan jodoh pun harus dipilihkan! Demi apa coba? Aku merasa benar-benar seperti sebuah boneka yang dikendalikan Uchiha terkutuk itu!

Kurang apa penderitaanku selama ini?

Susah mendapat teman hanya karena aku seorang Uchiha. Punya sahabat malah menghianatiku dengan merebut gadis milikku! Keluarga? Cih! Aku merasa tidak memilikinya. Pulang ke rumah yang menemaniku hanya para maid-maid kurang kerjaan itu. Ayah maupun ibu tak pernah terlihat memperdulikanku. Aku membuat onar demi menarik perhatian mereka saja gagal. Mereka hanya pulang tanpa berinteraksi denganku. Ingin rasanya kuteriakkan semua isi hatiku pada mereka.

Mencari seseorang yang perduli? Rin. Hanya Rin yang benar-benar selalu mengerti perasaanku. Yang selalu ada disaatku membutuhkannya. Berada di sisiku，memberi jutaan uraian kalimat pembangkit kobaran semangat dalam jiwaku. Itulah alasan mengapa aku jatuh hati pada Rin. Kalau saja aku tahu Rin menyukai Kakashi，sudah kuhapus semua perasaanku sampai tandas tak bersisa.

Aku memang berhenti mengejarnya. Tapi terlalu naif jika kubilang aku tidak menginginkannya. Tapi terlalu bodoh juga jika mengharapkannya.

Walaupun kini aku sendiri. Kembali seorang diri. Aku akan selalu ingat setiap helai demi helai rambut kenangan dari semua hal yang bisa membuatku bangkit. Apapun yang terjadi，bagaimanapun akhirnya aku akan mencoba terus bertahan.

Walaupun aku tak bisa berjanji aku takkan mengingkari tekadku，tapi aku akan berusaha.

Demi Rin. Gadis yang telah menyakiti tapi tetap kucintai. Biarpun ombak takdir menerjang，akan kuterjang balik semua itu dengan perahu tekad. Demi tekadku agar semua yang mengacuhkanku berpaling padaku，aku akan melakukan segalanya!

FIN

emb... gimana nih?

Jujur ff ini malah seperti separuh curahan hati chic haha. Semoga kalian suka ya :D

Chic White


End file.
